<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tease Me // Take Me by ChaoticFriendly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340769">Tease Me // Take Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/pseuds/ChaoticFriendly'>ChaoticFriendly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Daichi suffers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He's fine I promise, I have no self control, If you're not already in love with sugawara koushi you're wrong, Kuroken But Don't Blink, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, There's Literally Always Some Fluff, how did i even write this, not really - Freeform, this is so smutty, watch me make everyone fall in love with sawamura daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/pseuds/ChaoticFriendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does the roommate have to come every time?” he whispered, hoping Kuroo didn’t notice the note of pleading that had crept into his voice.</p><p>Kuroo just rolled his eyes in return. “Suga-san is great, Daichi. You’re just being a baby. He teases everyone. If you’d stop overreacting, he’d stop getting a kick out of it.” </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>It's the end of the semester and Daichi just wants to finish his damn group project, but there's something else that wants to finish before the end of the night, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tease Me // Take Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 7pm on a Thursday, the sky was starting to darken, and Daichi was irritated.</p><p>Frankly, he’d been irritated every Thursday at 7pm for the last three months. With the semester coming to a close in a few short weeks, he was suffering through one last group project in his final Gen-Ed class of his undergraduate degree. It could not be over soon enough.</p><p>Daichi, his idiot flatmate, and his idiot flatmate’s boyfriend had been working together since the second week of classes, having immediately chosen each other as teammates. At this point, they were all tired and irritated with each other, sure, but that wasn’t Daichi’s real issue. No, his real issue was that his idiot flatmate’s boyfriend’s annoying roommate kept tagging along, and Daichi was even more sick of <em>that</em> guy than he was of their project.</p><p>Surviving this project didn’t seem like a lot to ask, really, but each week it seemed less and less likely that he’d make it through without some kind of rage-induced blackout. He’d always had a little bit of a temper, sure, and maybe some control issues, but something about this guy just made Daichi want to get a little violent.</p><p>Maybe it was because that soft-sweet voice always, <em>always</em> had some kind of snappy retort to anything Daichi said, or how his amber eyes never failed to rake Daichi up and down to tease him for his clothes, his hair, or anything, really. There was also that smirking, shit-eating grin that got Daichi’s blood heated, and the quiet laughter that boiled the rage in his stomach into something nearly tangible. It was all <em>a lot</em> for Daichi who already had enough to deal with with his aforementioned idiot flatmate.</p><p>Speaking of the devil, where was Kuroo? Daichi usually met up with him outside of the library before they joined Kenma at their usual spot inside. He was reaching to pull out his phone when the taller boy came skidding around the corner, colliding into Daichi’s back with a wheezed <em>oof</em> on impact.</p><p>Only a little off balance, Daichi took half a step with sturdy legs before steadying himself as Kuroo quirked a familiar crooked grin.</p><p>“Saved by the thighs.”</p><p>Trust Kuroo to not only be late, but also borderline sexually harass him on sight. He used to do it for the flush that would darken Daichi’s cheeks, but over time the jabs lost their heat. Now Kuroo only brought up Daichi’s physical attributes as a way to break tension. It worked, though, and Daichi rolled his eyes with only a slightly aggravated shove against Kuroo’s shoulder.</p><p>“Come on, you moron. We’re late.”</p><p>Kuroo shrugged, a little out of breath from his run across campus. “It’s not like Kenma will care. Every minute we’re late is another minute for him to game.”</p><p>This was true enough. Kuroo’s longtime boyfriend was rarely flustered by anything. Daichi figured that came with the territory of dealing with Kuroo for as long as he had. They were a good pair, balancing each other out. Kuroo’s love of being overly familiar with people was reined in by Kenma’s ability to read a room, and it was often the only reason Daichi survived their Thursday night project sessions. Even with that, both of the golden-eyed boys were far too observant for their own good. They made a formidable pair.</p><p>The only reason the couple wasn’t living together now was Kuroo’s insistence that Kenma have a “real college experience” with a dorm and a roommate for at least his first year. Kenma had agreed with quiet amusement, which meant Daichi had been stuck with Kuroo for another year after their own freshman year rooming assignments were up.</p><p>Truthfully, Daichi liked Kuroo and Kenma a lot. They were easy friends to have, even if Kuroo was painfully useless at times. For someone majoring in biochemistry, he had a surprisingly difficult time with much simpler concepts, like cooking and laundry. Proof of that was in the five or six T-shirts that had once fit Daichi normally.</p><p>Kuroo had offered to take care of their piled up dirty clothes at the start of the semester, and Daichi, being the only one of them that cooked or cleaned their bathroom, gratefully took him up on it. It wasn’t until <em>after</em> that Daichi learned Kuroo had never <em>actually</em> done laundry before. So the shorts and underwear that he’d had in that load were tossed out, having been almost shrunk down to child-size. The T-shirts probably should have been thrown away, too, but Daichi was <em>just</em> able to squeeze himself into them. He kept them around for apartment-use only when he was low on options. He’d already had to pay to replace the boxers and shorts, and on a college student’s budget he didn’t really want to go out and buy all new shirts, too. It wasn’t ideal, but at least he didn’t have to do laundry weekly just because of Kuroo’s mistake.</p><p>One such too-small T-shirt hugged his chest now under the thin jacket he’d worn to classes. Autumn had been mild so far, and the light jacket was enough to keep the cool, late-season wind at bay. Plus, it had the added bonus of hiding the deep green shirt that barely stretched across his shoulders and stomach. He’d only realized this morning how far behind he’d gotten on his laundry thanks to the end of the semester insanity. Had he mentioned how much he was looking forward to being done with this project?</p><p>Despite all that, it made this stupid project a little less stupid having Kuroo and Kenma to work with. But the addition of the extra person had been an unexpected trial, and walking into the library he felt himself unintentionally square his shoulders like he was headed onto the court at nationals again, preparing to show his opponent no weakness.</p><p>Before this semester, Daichi had never put any thought into who Kenma was rooming with. The younger boy was at the apartment instead of his dorm so much it felt like he half lived with Daichi and Kuroo, too. He was generally quiet and neat, though, so more often than not Daichi would have readily exchanged him for his actual flatmate. But Kenma had never complained about his own roommate, which in hindsight Daichi realized was odd. Kenma wasn’t a big people person. He dealt with them fine, but Daichi had honestly expected him to have a lot more to say about sharing a shoebox-sized room with another guy. The most he’d heard Kenma say was that “he’s nice” and “he makes my tea the right way”.</p><p>That, along with said roommate’s unfortunately attractive face, was where Daichi figured the list of positives about Sugawara Koushi must end. Because everything else he’d seen from the guy was really fucking annoying.</p><p>They found their usual study table easy enough, tucked in the back corner of one of the larger rooms in the library’s spacious basement. Kuroo’s face lit up as Kenma’s familiar head of half bleach-dyed hair came into view. Daichi felt his teeth grind against each other at the glint of silver in the chair across from Kenma. Objectively, he <em>could</em> see that Sugawara actually looked nice like this, head bowed over a textbook, absentmindedly chewing on his pencap. He looked softer, calmer; his light blue shirt and faded jeans making him look almost approachable. If Daichi didn’t know how aggravating he was, he’d look like just Daichi’s type. What a fucking waste.</p><p>Before they made it all the way to the table, Daichi grabbed Kuroo’s arm. “Does the roommate have to come every time?” he whispered, hoping Kuroo didn’t notice the note of pleading that had crept into his voice.</p><p>Kuroo merely rolled his eyes in return. “Suga-san is great, Sa’amura, you’re just being a baby. He teases everyone. If you’d stop overreacting, he’d stop getting a kick out of it.”</p><p>Shaking out of Daichi’s grasp, Kuroo finished closing the gap between them and the table with a few long strides. He dropped a kiss on Kenma’s black roots before plopping down in his seat and setting his laptop out on their workspace. Halfway through rummaging in Kenma’s bag for an extra pen, he looked up to make eye contact with Daichi, who had yet to move. Tipping his head towards the empty seat, the amusement on his face was  clear.</p><p>Daichi sighed and tried not to be too obvious about the mental re-squaring of shoulders he had to do just to sit down next to Kenma’s roommate. He kept his gaze down on his books as he got settled, but the weight of knowing that sharp hazel eyes roved his back and shoulders felt like a physical itch on his skin. Closing his own eyes briefly, he silently begged any listening deity for patience or mercy of any kind.</p><p>Something must have been listening because Sugawara didn’t say anything, he dropped his eyes back to his work and continued chewing on his pen as he read. Finally, Daichi caught a break.</p><p>They continued like this for a while, with Kuroo, Kenma, and Daichi quietly discussing the final presentation. Deciding who will handle what parts was really Kuroo trying to take all the interesting slides and Kenma trying to take no slides as Daichi mediated. Ever-unhelpful, Suga also interjected under the guise of offering insights, frequently reminding them he’d aced this class already last year with the highest grade. He especially liked to reiterate that fact anytime Daichi questioned his judgement.</p><p>It was during one of these moments when Daichi felt the beginnings of a headache come on. The library was warm, and if he didn’t cool down a little, it was going to turn into a full-blown migraine.</p><p>“Sawamura-san, it’s like you <em>want</em> to fail this class.” Suga’s tone might have been considered teasing if it weren’t for the arch superiority there. “You should listen to me more often. I tend to be right pretty much all the time.”</p><p>Daichi dropped his head to his hands, muttering more to himself than anyone else. “Maybe I’d want to listen more if everything you said didn’t make me want to nearly sock you.”</p><p>Of course Suga heard that, though, because along with every other fucking thing, apparently his hearing was impeccable. His eyes lit up even as they narrowed, taking in Daichi’s reaction with near glee.</p><p>“Talking to yourself, Daichi?” He smirked, and Daichi was suddenly a lot closer to socking him than not socking him. The irreverent use of his given name, the way his eyes crinkled just above that cursed little beauty mark that made everything he did seem like flirting, it was a lot to expect Daichi to deal with after a full day of classes and oncoming headache.</p><p>He was even warmer now with annoyance and, without thinking about it, he shrugged out of the track jacket. The silence around the small table was immediate, broken only by the hideous hyena-cackle that drew the glare of nearby students. Daichi shot daggers at Kuroo’s hunched and shaking shoulders.</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p><p>It was Kenma’s serene voice that answered, though. His piercing eyes glanced up as the tiniest twitch tugged at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Your shirt is tight enough we can literally count your abs.”</p><p>Daichi flushed at that, he’d forgotten about what he was wearing in the heat of the moment with his temples pounding. But if Kenma’s deadpanned assessment wasn’t mortifying enough, the next voice had him wincing.</p><p>“Sawamura-san.” The sound rolled over him like a semi-truck and he felt his jaw clench as his head gave an angry throb in response. A long finger poked at his shoulder playfully. “I know Kuroo-san says your mom still buys your clothes, but I didn’t think he meant she was still buying you <em>middle school</em> clothes.” His snicker rattled around in Daichi’s head, bouncing around to the point where it knocked loose any semblance of self control he’d had.</p><p>And at that, Daichi was done. His head hurt, he was <em>still</em> too warm, and he just didn’t have it in him to deal with Sugawara’s shit. He rolled his eyes none too kindly, and gathered his things.</p><p>“Whatever,” he grumbled. “We’ve gotten enough done tonight anyways. I’m out.”</p><p>A small twinge of guilt plucked at him for how rude he was being to his actual friends, but he told himself the worst that would happen would be Kuroo will giving him shit for being a baby later. Kenma honestly won’t care. So Daichi packed his bag, shoving books and notes in haphazardly and making his way out of the library as fast as his legs can carry him without actually running.</p><p>He didn’t go far before stopping, only around the corner of the library where he could finally breathe. Leaning against the cool brick exterior, he sucked in the chill of the night air, trying to regain his composure. It’s dark on this side of the building, hardly more than a deserted alleyway he used as a shortcut back to his apartment. But it’s quiet, and the moonlight shining down was just enough to illuminate the path under his feet. That’s all Daichi needed to help clear his head a bit.</p><p>It couldn’t have been more than a few breaths of time before a lilting laugh filled his chest with a cloying sweetness that quickly dissipated in favor of something close to rage again. He let out the air, no longer cool and calming. Why the fuck had Suga followed him? How could he not take the hint that Daichi literally could not stand the fucking sight of his perfect face? Allowing himself one more measured breath in, he opened his eyes reluctantly and the breath caught. Moonlight gilded already silver hair in a metallic halo as Suga stood there, one hip cocked to the side, holding his jacket out.</p><p>“You ran out in such a hurry you left your jacket and probably really disappointed your mom by being such an ass.” Suga’s voice was still playful but one eyebrow lifted, like a challenge.</p><p>Daichi snatched the jacket back without thanks. His blood heated, and his brain conjured the image of Suga pressed against the wall behind him and pressing aga– No? <em>What</em>? He shook his head, serving only to reawaken the ache behind his eyes to a dull beat.</p><p>“Kuroo could have just brought this to me,” he snapped.</p><p>“Sure,” Suga replied easily, shrugging with one slim shoulder. “But then I wouldn’t have gotten another look at you wrapped up like a cotton-clad gift to mankind.”</p><p>The fire coursing through his blood felt so real, Daichi was dumbfounded that he hadn’t melted into the pavement right there. It was mortifying enough when Kuroo said things like that. Was this Suga’s idea of being friendly?</p><p>“Do you ever shut up?” The words were out of his mouth, tired and aggressive, before he could stop them.</p><p>Rather than being put off, Sugawara moved closer with a sweet laugh, turning to lean his back against the brick just to Daichi’s right, mimicking his position and looking up at the night sky. The moonlight hugged his skin like a lover, and his voice tumbled from his throat, something sharp and dangerous hiding under the softness.</p><p>“There’s one way to find out.”</p><p>Daichi did not have the time for stupid games, but he paused in his retort as the crinkle of paper reached his ears. His expression incredulous, he watched as Suga unwrapped a lollipop, pushing it between his lips almost thoughtfully. In the soft silver light, Daichi let his eyes linger on the motion and the full lips working around the hard exterior of – okay, <em>what</em> the hell was happening here?</p><p>Daichi needed to go, he felt the danger of the situation closing around him like smoke, but what was he supposed to do, not breathe? He heard himself mutter softly, “What the fuck?”</p><p>Suga didn’t respond, though Daichi was sure he’d heard it. Instead, he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth again with a wet ‘pop’, glancing sidelong at Daichi. Daichi saw red again.</p><p>He pushed off the wall, facing Suga now with blazing eyes, the fire in his blood radiating into the flush against his tanned skin.</p><p>“Okay, you know what? I’ll bite this time,” he nearly growled  out. A shiver ran shook through Suga that Daichi only half noticed. “What’s the incentive to getting you to shut up? I’ve tried being nice. I’ve tried being mean. I’ve tried ignoring you. And you are still here being–”</p><p>But Suga apparently did care to find out exactly what Daichi thought he was being. Daichi’s eyes widened as Suga took the one step forward that separated them and his words were lost as Suga slipped his hands up Daichi’s chest, so fully on display in the tiny shirt he never should have put on.</p><p>Daichi’s mouth fell open in surprise at the brazen touch, his brain stuttering, but Suga didn’t stop there. Lifting his chin, he fit their mouths together and licked into Daichi, easily, confidently. Daichi’s toes curled in his shoes as Suga only partially successfully held back a soft groan. Through Daichi’s surprise, Suga managed to keep their mouths connected, swapping touches of tongues and teeth until Daichi finally had the mind to pull back breathlessly.</p><p>“What the fuck?” He repeated, but this time it’s rougher, deeper than the last one. The shiver that raced through Suga was definitely noticed this time.</p><p>“You asked,” Suga panted a little, “how to shut me up.”</p><p>--</p><p>And Daichi’s eyes lit with a new light that tingled low in Suga’s gut and made his mouth go dry.</p><p>Suga been playing with Daichi for <em>weeks</em>, and for weeks the sturdy, exhausted brunette had been stoically polite even when Suga pushed all the right buttons. He knew he was pushing buttons, too. He saw how Daichi’s strong jaw would clench or how his broad fingers would tighten around his pen, but all Suga wanted was for those fingers to be gripping his jaw in a bruising kiss or holding his hips as he thrust against Suga’s pale skin.</p><p>Kenma had told him to be patient. He’d suggested maybe trying to be nice, or actually asking Daichi out. But that wasn’t Suga’s style. He had always maintained if a partner couldn’t handle him being aggravating, they didn’t deserve him being sweet.</p><p>And Daichi had handled it. He had suffered, honestly— Suga had not been pulling his punches. But usually after some merciless teasing, a guy would pounce on him or ask him what his problem was, and Suga could channel that frustration into testing the waters on sexual compatibility, too. It was a pretty foolproof system; it had just never taken so long to get to the pouncing, and Suga wasn’t used to being the one doing said pouncing, either.</p><p>But now, oh <em>now</em> those thick fingers were finally against his hip, the grip firm, the pinpoint of the fingertips against him sending sparks into his chest. Daichi leaned down, nose brushing against Suga’s throat, trailing up to his ear as he whispered roughly, “Am I supposed to believe this is when you actually go silent?” He chuckled, and it was a dark sound.</p><p>Suga didn’t respond, couldn’t respond, his breath left him in a ragged exhale and it was all he could do to keep his legs holding him up. Had he known Daichi could sound like <em>this</em>, dangerous and rough, Suga would have done a lot less playing and a lot more pouncing. Words failed him.</p><p>Daichi’s voice dragged over him like a soft glide of nails down his back. “Oh, no. You always have a quip for every goddamn thing I say. So if you’re coming home with me tonight you had better have a noise for everything I’m going to do to you.” Teeth nipped at Suga’s ear and he sucked in a breath. “I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>Suga finally managed an inhale as Daichi took a step back, the cool air rushing between them though their gazes didn’t drop. The heat in each look kept them from feeling much of the night’s chill.</p><p>“Do you need your stuff?”</p><p>Suga’s brain took a moment to catch up at the whiplash change in conversation.</p><p>“What – why? Do you not have condoms or lube at your place? I’m sure Kuroo – ”</p><p>“Your <em>bag</em>, Sugawara. Your school stuff? Phone? Wallet?”</p><p>Oh. He fought down a blush at his obvious over-eagerness and tucked loose strands of light hair behind one ear. Handsome and considerate? Was Daichi like this with all of his one-night stands? Suga found himself hoping not before he could stop himself.</p><p>“No. Kenma and Kuroo are grabbing my bag for me, I have my phone and ID. They’re going back to our dorm tonight, and I’ll grab everything before class tomorrow morning.”</p><p>He hadn’t thought the heat in Daichi’s eyes could intensify anymore, but at that, it turned molten, and something in Suga’s spine responded. Before he knew what was happening, his back was pressed against the rough brick of the library, his wrists pinned above his head as the lollipop cracked against the pavement, dropping forgotten from his hands.</p><p>Daichi’s mouth was against his again, this time choosing a slower pace than their first kiss, licking into Suga with a languid ease, almost lazy in its confidence. Suga felt his spine go loose and tight all at once, and if his knees were a little weak at least only he had to know that.</p><p><em>This</em>. This is what he’d been hoping for. This strong, gorgeous boy who had no problem bossing around his project partners with an assured authority. Surely <em>he</em> could take care of Suga in a way all the other college boys he’d been with could not. Suga was so <em>tired</em> of boys talking a big game at a bar or on a dance floor, only to find they were all shaking hands and stuttering “is this okay?” in bed.</p><p>Daichi pulled back again as he stepped away, dropping Suga’s wrists.</p><p>“You are cheeky as fuck.” His voice came out in a sharp whisper. “What, you just told my roommate and his boyfriend that you’d be getting laid tonight? You’re that fucking conceited?”</p><p>Suga tipped his head to the side, the way he knew made the mark under his eye more noticeable, and winked. That question didn’t need a response. Instead, he shoved his hands in his pockets to stride down the alleyway towards the apartment Daichi shared with Kuroo. He’d asked Kuroo for directions before darting out of the library on Daichi’s heels, hoping he’d finally be able to follow Daichi to bed. Damn he loved getting his way.</p><p> </p><p>They’d managed the short walk to the off-campus housing without much between them besides heated looks and maybe a well-timed bite of a lower lip for Suga. To his credit, however, Daichi’s hand didn’t shake as he produced his key and unlocked his door. Suga stepped inside first, Daichi locking the door behind them and dropping his bag.</p><p>He wasted no time, pinning Suga against a wall again and dragging his mouth along the curve of Suga’s neck. Suga felt his breath hitch at the unexpected contact.</p><p>“Phone,” Daichi rumbled.</p><p>“What?” his head was fuzzy with want, why was Daichi asking for his phone?</p><p>“Your phone, Sugawara. Leave it on the counter.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed at that.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“When I’m inside of you, I don’t want anything distracting me.”</p><p>Suga’s mouth went dry once more. He had wanted someone commanding, someone to take control, and fuck if it wasn’t doing a lot of things to his lower half while interfering with all function in his brain. He had been hard just kissing Daichi outside the library, but now he <em>needed</em> Daichi.</p><p>He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it over wordlessly, watching as Daichi put it on the counter next to his own before coming to stand back in front of Suga. He looked Suga up and down slowly, and it was like fire brushed his skin from head to toe at the gaze alone. Daichi leaned forward, taking his weight onto an arm against the wall and caging Suga in, pressing another lazy kiss into him, tongue running softly over his lower lip, which Suga eagerly parted, hands reaching to explore the contours of Daichi’s waist.</p><p>The way his body felt beneath Suga’s fingertips was intoxicating, the deep cut next to each hip bone, trailing down into what Suga could only hope was as fantastic as the rest of Daichi. His fingers skated over the strip of skin exposed by the ridiculously tight shirt Diachi still had on. This goddamn scrap of fabric that had finally pushed Suga over the edge.</p><p>And it seemed Suga’s glancing touches were pushing Daichi close to an edge, too. He crushed himself fully against Suga, both of them gasping at the friction. There was no question that they were both craving this, craving each other. Months of Suga needling Daichi and months of Daichi trying to pretend like it didn’t affect him were all coming to a heady pinnacle.</p><p>Daichi bent his knees, dipping down momentarily, but before Suga could complain at the loss of Daichi’s mouth against his, he was being lifted, his legs instinctively wrapping around the waist he had just been so reverently holding. Now, he was in a position to lean down and take Daichi’s mouth for his own again, running his teeth over the full bottom lip as Daichi moved them from the wall back to what Suga hoped was a bedroom.</p><p>His wish was granted as Daichi lowered him to a plush surface that smelled faintly of detergent and something rough-hewn with a little spice to it, something that was uniquely Daichi. He didn’t have long to revel in it, though, as Daichi stood above him, stripping off that ridiculous shirt in one smooth movement, and Suga may have let out a soft <em>oh</em>.</p><p>From gently poking and prodding at Daichi physically as well as verbally, he knew the other boy was mainly well-cultivated muscle, but knowing that and seeing it were two very different experiences. Seeing the lines of muscle cording Daichi’s arms, trailing to a well-defined chest, and abs that actually may have been hand-carved… well, Suga figured a few months of laying careful groundwork may have been worth it. He was also suddenly thankful for his good running habits. He may not be a Greek god like other people in this room, but he’d never had a reason to be self conscious when his ass and legs made even straight boys sweat a little.</p><p>Daichi was looking at him now, a smug expression spreading over his well-kissed lips at everything Suga’s face must be telling him. But Suga had no reason to be ashamed, he’d wanted this, and it looked he was getting everything he had hoped for. He wasn’t embarrassed, he was elated. Sitting up, he stripped off his own shirt, appreciating Daichi’s dark gaze as it followed his own slim lines of lean muscle with something that looked like hunger.</p><p>They quickly stripped off the rest of their clothes, Daichi still standing, Suga now sitting back on his heels on the bed. Both of them silent as their eyes wandered over all the exposed skin, and Suga felt as though this may be the most intimate moment of his life. But a second later, he saw Daichi’s cock twitch and any of his own mental softness was erased. He dropped to his hands and knees, crawling forward in a way he knew accentuated the curve of that ass he worked so hard for. He didn’t stop his progression forward until his nose grazed the warm skin of one of the most glorious thighs he’d ever come into contact with.</p><p>He wasted no time and licking and kissing up to where the thigh met the hip crease, enjoying the sound of Daichi’s breath coming a little harder. He bit gently into Daichi’s hip, eliciting another small noise, and he grinned in satisfaction at the new twitch of the fully hardened cock just inches from his face.</p><p>Suga liked giving head fine, he’d even been told he had a talent for it. But something about this moment made him <em>really</em> want to suck Daichi off in a way that left him a writhing mess. He figured his own need could wait long enough to see if Daichi’s confidence could be rattled by his mouth in a different way than the verbal teasing from earlier.</p><p>Bowing his head over the erect fullness, he breathed warmly against the flushed head and licked softly at the slit. Gathering the little beads of salty precum on his tongue, Suga let himself moan as he took Daichi fully in without preamble. Maybe he liked giving Daichi head more than ‘fine’, his cock felt <em>good</em> on Suga’s tongue. Warm hands came to rest on his shoulders and heard the whispered “<em>jesus, fuck”. </em>Suga hummed in appreciation of the response, earning a jerk of Daichi’s hips as he swallowed more of the thick length down, hollowing his cheeks and dragging up roughly.</p><p>--</p><p>Before Suga could do more, Daichi stepped back, barely able to remove himself from what was promising to be a fucking incredible blowjob with a soft ‘pop,’ not unlike what he’d heard from the lollipop earlier that night. It made his head spin a little as Suga looked up at him, eyes wide and honestly far too innocent looking for the sins Diachi wanted to commit with him.</p><p>Daichi felt his own mouth pull into a cocky half smile. He’d noticed the tremors in Suga every time he took over, and he intended to elicit a lot more of those tonight. However, even after a few moments of Suga’s mouth around him, he knew he’d be able to do nothing but pant and groan if that were to continue. He pushed back on Suga’s shoulders, the lean body pliant to his touch as Suga fell back onto the bed, still looking up with curiosity. And desire.</p><p>“Sugawara,” he was pleased that his voice came out steady, if a little rough, “I will happily fuck your irritating mouth another time, but that’s not where I want to fill you right now.”</p><p>Suga’s lips parted at that, and he managed only to huff out, “Suga.”</p><p>Daichi shook his head, lowering himself to the bed to crawl over Suga’s prone body.</p><p>“What?” he asked distractedly, hands sliding up the soft white skin of Suga’s toned legs, his mouth following behind, nipping with gentle teeth against the calf, behind the knee, and on the inside of the creamy thigh.</p><p>“Don’t– don’t say ‘Sugawara,’” he panted. “When you– <em>ah</em>– just call me ‘Suga.’”</p><p>Daichi paused. He looked into the hazel eyes again, this time really looking for that contact, that moment. Finding the connection there as Suga’s gaze cleared, he replied clearly and slowly. “When you come, the first time and the second time you will call out ‘Daichi.’”</p><p>The shiver running down Suga was as satisfying as it had been every time so far. If this man was going to ruin Daichi’s Thursdays for the last few months, the least he could do is be ruined by Daichi fucking him into the bed tonight.</p><p>But he was thrown off momentarily at the coy syrup of Suga’s honey-sweet voice as he purred. “And what about the third time?”</p><p>The moment broke as Daichi surged forward, lips on Suga’s in a kiss so hard he felt Suga’s body sinking deeper into the mattress. They didn’t separate, continuing to deepen the kiss, until Daichi had to come up for air or risk passing out. He dropped his hips low, pulling his mouth away and pressing their bodies together, sliding up and grinding into Suga to relish in the gasp-turned-moan from the other man. If Suga had enough frame of mind to be cheeky, then Daichi isn’t doing enough. And in all things, Daichi is nothing if not thorough.</p><p>The feeling of their skin, warm and smooth was nearly enough to pull Daichi’s focus from his goal, his plan to fuck Sugawara– Suga to the point where he was incapable of full sentences. Reducing this cocksure, arrogant, hot-as-hell boy to something boneless, soft, and pliant was the only thing he was devoting himself to tonight.</p><p>Dragging a hand between them, Daichi gripped Suga’s length, slowly stroking upward, feeling the muscles in Suga’s legs tense as his back arched off the bed. He watched Suga’s face, the eyes closing and pink lips parting as soft sounds escaped him. His hips reached higher, searching for more contact and Daichi smirked, his hand still gliding up and down, steadily but not heatedly.</p><p>Suga grimaced a little, clearly needing more. Between his gasps and breaths he managed to bite out, “<em>more</em>,” and his voice had an edge to it, one that Daichi looked forward to pushing him over, but not yet.</p><p>He hummed in acknowledgement but made no change to the rhythm of his hand, continuing achingly slow pumps from base to tip as Suga writhed under him. He knew what Suga wanted, but it didn’t mean he wanted to give it to him. Not yet at least.</p><p>Slowly swiping his thumb against the sensitive head of Suga’s cock, he smoothed the precum there around as he leaned down to bite against Suga’s neck. His hand stayed gentle, but his teeth scraped with an intensity that drew a groan from Suga’s lips. Keeping his mouth against the indented skin, he pressed soft kisses to the marks he left as his hand sped up, now stroking harder and faster. He smiled against Suga’s neck at the gasped “<em>yesfuckyes</em>” as the lithe body bucked up against his hand, seeking more of what he needed to finish. He felt the pulse below his lips increase and just as Suga’s spine began to tense he bit down again and clamped his hand against the base of Suga’s swollen cock.</p><p>The sound from Suga’s throat could only be described as a mewl at the denied orgasm. His eyes flew open as he panted roughly against Daichi’s shoulder, holding back a shudder. As Daichi pulled back, he felt a curse drop from his own mouth at Suga’s eyes, pupils blown wide.</p><p>“Suga,” the hazy gaze met his and he swore softly, “You look fucking <em>good</em> like this. I want to see you, all of you.”</p><p>Suga might not be much shorter than Daichi, but Daichi had a good amount of muscle on the silver-haired runner. He pulled Suga up from his back into a kneeling position easily with only a soft chirp of surprise from his partner. Positioning himself behind Suga, they knelt with Suga’s back to Daichi’s chest, Daichi’s cock nestled between Suga’s pert cheeks, and a soft groan from Daichi against Suga’s ear. Daichi had turned them to face the bottom of his bed now, their images reflected in the giant mirror that took up the length of Daichi’s closet door.</p><p>Dark brown eyes, nearly black with need, took in the sight of Suga’s flat stomach and defined chest pressed back against him in the mirror. He ran his golden brown hands greedily along the smooth skin, feeling a nearly savage pleasure at the difference in their skin tone. A dark spiral of desire curled through him at the sight of the red bite on Suga’s shoulder and neck, a sure symbol of him finally besting this irritating, provoking creature. One hand slipped under Suga’s left arm, looping over his pecs and pulling him tight against Daichi’s own chest while the other hand traveled down to find Suga’s leaking cock.</p><p>As he’d moved them into this new position of kneeling front-to-back to face the mirror, Suga’s eyes hadn’t left his face. It was a heady feeling, having the full attention of someone who so clearly wanted him, <em>needed</em> him, too.</p><p>“You like this, don’t you?” Daichi breathed against Suga’s ear. He wasn’t normally one for talking in bed, but the reactions he kept getting spurred him on to do more. “You <em>like</em> watching me touch you, you <em>like</em> knowing I think you’re fucking gorgeous.” </p><p>It never occurred to him that he needed Suga to enjoy this, too. But he did. He <em>needed</em> Suga to get off on this as much as he was, and judging by the tremor he felt from those words, he was on the right track for them both.</p><p>“Yea-<em>ah</em>!” was the choked reply as Daichi gripped Suga’s base again.</p><p>He was still slick from Daichi’s previous touch, and Daichi couldn’t help but roll his hips into Suga’s ass a little as he stroked roughly. Suga groaned in time with Daichi, his hips jerking slightly like he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to grind back into Daichi’s cock or thrust forward into his hand.</p><p>The hand across Suga’s chest pulled him in closer, Daichi rolling his hips up between Suga’s ass again as he brushed his thumb over one of Suga’s raised nipples, earning another needy sound. He rolled the peak between thick fingers as his tongue traced a line up from Suga’s shoulder to his ear, all the while the hand against Suga’s length continued it’s rough attention, jerking from base to tip with a ruthless efficiency.</p><p>“You’re close again, aren’t you? You wanna come for me?” He whispered.</p><p>Suga nodded with another choked gasp, and Daichi could feel him start to tense, he felt Suga’s body grow heavy, wanting to sink down onto the bed and lose himself in his climax. He gripped tighter around Suga’s slim chest, holding him up on his knees, staring greedily at their reflections as Suga’s head rolled back against his shoulder, his hips rocking against Daichi’s hand more forcefully.</p><p>“You remember what to say when you finish?”</p><p>Suga’s eyes, which had been closed in his approaching ecstasy, opened again and he raised his head, the heavily lidded gaze locked with Daichi’s dark brown eyes trained on his in the mirror.</p><p>“<em>Daichi</em>,” came the thick whisper.</p><p>“Very good,” Daichi murmured with a ravenous smile, his own hips thrusting forward of their own accord. He kept his gaze firm and his grip tight. The hazel eyes started to drift closed again, but he couldn’t have that. He nipped lightly at a soft earlobe to get Suga’s attention.“I want you to watch yourself, Suga. Watch yourself completely fall apart in my hands.”</p><p>Suga whimpered as he trained his eyes on the reflection in front of them. The hazel was barely visible around dark pupils, and Suga’s breathing came in fragmented gasps.</p><p>Daichi knew he had him. He whispered against the pale throat, “Come for me, Suga.”</p><p>And he did. He came hot over Daichi’s hand, spilling out onto the bed in front of them with surprising force as his eyes followed the movement of Daichi’s hand. But the best part was his voice crying out, broken and high.</p><p>
  <em>“DAICHI!”</em>
</p><p>He held them upright for a moment longer, pumping Suga through his finish before sinking back down to the bed and letting Suga settle against his chest to catch his breath.</p><p>---</p><p>His brain was hazy, and his eyes were unfocused, but Jesus Christ, Suga was damn sure he’d never come that hard in his life. And just from a hand job? He had been so right all those months ago, setting his sights on Daichi while dealing with disappointing sex as he waited impatiently.</p><p>The wide chest, broad shoulders, and firm-looking ass would have been enough for Suga to want to pursue him for a one-night stand, but it was something about how he carried himself and how he worked with his friends – strong and authoritative without being condescending or rude – that made Suga take a step back from his usual hurried advances. Something about how Daichi laughed, deep and rolling, that made his toes curl in his shoes even as he faked focusing on a textbook. He had wondered if Daichi’s laugh was huskier in the morning before he’d really woken up.</p><p>But Suga had squashed those feelings down, far down. He’d come to college determined to experience life, not find a boyfriend and he’d been doing pretty well in his first two years so far. Sure, he’d messed up his housing requirements and gotten stuck in the dorms, but he adored Kenma and their quiet companionship. He’d even grown to like Kuroo, for all that the giant idiot did nothing but drape himself over Kenma and cause general mayhem with tripping over everything in their tiny space.</p><p>So instead of batting his eyelashes and letting his fingertips wander up Daichi’s thick arms (his foolproof one-night stand method) or ask personal questions and stare too deeply into Daichi’s eyes (his standard flirting agenda) he’d chosen instead to taunt and torment, to whip Daichi into an emotional frenzy so that Daichi would have to be the one to decide what he wanted, to take Suga back to his place and fuck him senseless or ask him out to dinner (and then maybe fuck him senseless). What Suga hadn’t expected, though, was for it to take so goddamn long for Daichi to crack. What was this guy? Made of self control?</p><p>Well, it was water under the bridge now, or cum on the sheets, more like.</p><p>He was starting to feel more present again, the smell of salt and sex and that woody, foresty scent bringing him back to the moment where he was leaning back against a firm chest, a warm hand rubbing comforting circles over his hip while the other raked softly through his hair. Daichi’s murmur was a rumble in his ear.</p><p>“You’re not done after just one, are you, Suga? I promised you two.”</p><p>And he felt the heat at the base of his spine. That voice just <em>did</em> things to him and his body responded more viscerally to Daichi than to anything else in his life. His half-hard cock twitched against his stomach and he felt Daichi’s chuckle against his neck. With that, he finally had enough frame of mind to speak.</p><p>“I think you promised me three, didn’t you?” But the question ended in a yelp as teeth nipped at his neck.</p><p>“I promised you two,” was the gruff reply. But Suga could hear the laughter in it and it pooled warmly in his chest before his breath caught at the end of Daichi’s sentence, “if you want three you’ll have to come back for more.”</p><p>So maybe Daichi wasn’t looking to hit it and quit it? Maybe there was going to be more to this? But <em>oooh god</em> this was not the time to think of that, because Daichi’s hand had moved from his hip to his hardening length and was stroking him slowly, methodically, and Suga’s thoughts were going fuzzy around the edges again.</p><p>He tipped his head back onto Daichi’s shoulder, loving how the big chest curved easily around him and relishing in the feeling of Daichi’s palm against his sensitive skin. He leaned his head to the side just enough to be able to breathe into Daichi’s ear.</p><p>“Daichi, that feels <em>so</em> good.”</p><p>He waited just long enough to hear the stuttered breath before pitching himself forward, rocking all the way to his hands and knees, looking back to Daichi with that shit-eating grin he knew had made the other man see red in the past.</p><p>It seemed to have a similar effect now as Daichi lurched forward. He pressed hurried kisses down the curve of Suga’s spine, and Suga began to melt into it a little. The feeling of Daichi’s body pressed against his and his lips against Suga’s hot skin had him aching for more, but as Daichi’s mouth traveled down past the base of his spine he realized where this was going.</p><p>He had barely managed to squeak out a “Daichi, <em>wait</em> – ” before he felt his cheeks spread in Daichi’s hands and the warm wetness of Daichi’s tongue slide across his entrance. Any other words were lost in the gasp that was dragged from him.</p><p>Daichi’s tongue circled him, lapping over puckered skin as Suga shuddered in response, an actual whimper escaping. It felt good, but Daichi didn’t have to– shouldn’t be– oh <em>fuck</em> it felt good though. As Daichi’s tongue plunged into him, Suga’s spine bent nearly in half, and he rocked his hips back into the pressure. Daichi’s hands wrapped around his thighs, holding him steady. It was so good, being eaten open like this, but it wasn’t enough.</p><p>“Daichi, please?”</p><p>Leaving Suga empty, Daichi removed his tongue to respond with a rough, “What, Suga?”</p><p>“More?”</p><p>He felt his hips flex again as a finger slid into him, wet from Daichi’s recent attentions. He let out a low groan; it was thick, so much thicker than his own fingers, but it still wasn’t enough. He was about to complain, to snap out for Daichi to just fuck him already, when he heard the familiar snap of a bottle and tear of paper. His breath hitched as a second finger slid in, curling slightly to find just the right spot that left Suga gasping. His face was pressed into the comforter, muffling the sounds he couldn’t hold in. A third finger joined the other two, and as Daichi scissored them slightly Suga felt himself stretch, the delicious burn only barely registering through his fuzzy desire.</p><p>“You’re looking awfully needy, Suga. Isn’t this what you wanted?” Daichi’s voice was pitched lower now, but the playful tone was still there, hidden under the rough scrape of his words.</p><p>He nodded, not trusting himself to try and speak.</p><p>“Oh, that’s not good enough. You torment me with that pretty voice for months and now you won’t make a sound? C’mon, Suga.”</p><p>He felt teeth scrape along his ass cheek just before Daichi bit down and he moaned, full and loud, unable to choke it back with Daichi’s fingers pumping in him slowly and the pain-but-pleasure of his teeth on him.</p><p>“That’s more like it,” the deep voice was smug, and Suga felt his cock twitch again. This was <em>exactly</em> what he wanted; to be taken care of, to be fucked by someone who didn’t need to be told what to do every step of the way, someone who let him get so strung out as to ask and beg. Suga was fucking feral for this.</p><p>The click of the cap sounded once again, and Daichi’s fingers were suddenly gone. Suga felt himself clench around nothing, and the cry he let out was nothing short of pathetic. He didn’t have long to suffer, though. Daichi was behind him and Suga felt the press of something against his entrance again. He rocked his hips back and felt the sting of a slap against his ass. Head lifting in a start, he met Daichi’s narrowed glare behind him and had to consciously keep his jaw from dropping open.</p><p>He looked incredible, all ropy muscle and sweat-slick skin. How much was it costing him to drag out the foreplay like this when his own cock had been completely untouched? Suga nearly shivered thinking of what his release might feel like.</p><p>“You take it when I want you to,” Daichi bit out through gritted teeth. Suga nodded, a small swallow betraying him.</p><p>But finally, <em>finally</em>, Daichi began pushing in and Suga was glad for the time he had taken on prepping Suga. He felt himself spread and stretch further, so much further than Suga was used to, until it was still. He felt his breath coming harder as his body adjusted, and was pleased to hear Daichi’s doing the same. He held himself still, careful of the previous admonishment, though curious if he’d get another satisfying spank should he choose to ignore the order. He needed <em>one</em> of them to move, <em>now</em>.</p><p>He chanced a look over his shoulder, hitching his hips back just a touch. Daichi’s pupils were blown wide, his already dark cinnamon eyes nearly black in the moonlight. Looking up, Daichi met Suga’s gaze and slid one palm down the arched spine in front of him, twining into silver hair. Not breaking their gaze, Daichi pulled back once and thrust all the way in with one smooth rock of his hips.</p><p>Suga cried out, louder than he’d been yet, and the corners of Daichi’s mouth tipped up a little. His free hand settled firmly on Suga’s hip while the one in his hair pulled tighter, just enough to tip Suga’s head back and break their eye contact. Suga felt fire race through him straight to his fully hard cock at being so expertly manhandled. Fuck <em>yes</em>.</p><p>Daichi’s pace picked up, and Suga felt a stunning tension build at the base of his spine again. He welcomed it, pushing his chest down further, rolling his hips back to meet Daichi’s thrusts, moaning with every push deeper into him. As the pull deep in his belly nearly crested the breaking point, though, he felt himself suddenly empty and aching.</p><p>Eyes flying open he began to turn back, wrenching his hair from Daichi’s grip, except Daichi had already let go and, with both hands now on Suga’s waist, was flipping him to his back, pulling him to the edge of the bed.</p><p>Barely enough time to register the change in position had passed before Suga was filled again, taking Daichi in to the hilt with a groan that tore from deep inside. Daichi leaned forward pressing their mouths together in the bruising kiss Suga had dreamed of as they swallowed each others’ moans. Suga’s legs wrapped around Daichi’s waist, encouraging him in even deeper and harder, to which Daichi readily responded. His lips were freed only for Daichi to attach himself back to Suga’s neck and throat, licking, sucking, and biting new marks along his soft skin with each thrust forward. Suga’s second orgasm wasn’t far off now.</p><p>It seemed Daichi was nearing his peak, too, as he pulled back and locked eyes again, one hand coming to grip just under Suga’s ass, lifting him slightly to hit just the right angle and the other gripping Suga’s leaking cock. Suga saw stars.</p><p>“Fuck, Suga – ” Daichi groaned, the rhythm of his cock starting to stutter. The force of his labored breathing nearly overtook his words, but Suga’s keen hearing caught the end as Daichi’s deep voice sighed out, “—you’re <em>perfect</em>.”</p><p>And with that, Suga came hard again. His cock had been so hard, so desperate for attention, but Suga hadn’t wanted it to end, not until Daichi was ready. He came untouched. But as his hips bucked forward and he cried out <em>Daichi!</em> a second time, Suga saw the sudden tightness of Daichi’s chest and shoulders as he finally tumbled over the edge into his own climax. As Suga shot pearly white cum onto his chest, Daichi bit his lip to barely contain his groan, but his eyes never moved from Suga as his hips thrusted through his orgasm, the erratic pace betraying the magnitude of his finish.</p><p>Once his movement had slowed to a stop, Daichi collapsed slowly, making a mess as his substantial weight pressed Suga deeper into the mattress, smearing Suga’s cum across them both. Suga held in a fond chuckle at the sight of that tanned back spread over his own torso, utter exhaustion in every line of that fantastic body. Suga definitely wasn’t getting a third round out of Daichi tonight, but he found he didn’t much mind as he ran one hand through Daichi’s hair, the top soft compared to the smoother sides of his undercut.</p><p>Suga’s other hand traced nonsense patterns across Daichi’s shoulders as he recovered slowly. Finally, he propped himself up on elbows, still hovering over Suga’s chest. The smile on his face was half a smirk, half sleepy satisfaction and Suga felt something catch inside him, just below where Daichi’s chin rested. This boy was <em>awfully</em> gorgeous already, but post-sex had him glowing. He felt a tinge of regret in his own smile; he knew what came next. A warm washcloth to clean up, maybe a pat on the ass, and the front door.</p><p> </p><p>In hindsight, Daichi had been nothing but one surprise after the other, so Suga really shouldn’t have been shocked when he offered up his shower and the left side of the bed for the night. The confusion must have showed on his face, or maybe suspicion. Daichi simply smiled that kind but gently teasing smile again, one Suga had only seen directed at his friends before tonight.</p><p>“Maybe I want to get in that third round you were so eager for before class tomorrow. Maybe I have a sneaking suspicion you can actually be sweet, and wonder if I can experience it when you’re half asleep in the morning. Choice is yours.”</p><p>And Suga was caught up in the moment enough to admit to himself he wanted to find out the answer to that. He snuggled under Daichi’s comforter a short while later, feeling clean and satisfied - satisfied in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. He listened to Daichi’s soft, measured breathing as he slept and scooted a little closer. He didn’t cuddle; he’d always told his partners he didn’t like physical contact in bed outside of sex, but that wasn’t strictly true. It was just the easiest way to make his escape usually. Nestling himself close to Daichi’s back, he sighed at the warmth, and he fell into a deep, restorative sleep.</p><p> </p><p>--- --- ---</p><p> </p><p>Soft sunlight woke Daichi, gently prying his eyes apart as he slowly regained consciousness. The warmth at his back was not unfamiliar, but not quite right. Whenever Kuroo got needy and lonely, the taller man would sneak into bed, toss a leg over Daichi’s hip and half smother him while spooning. But instead, Daichi felt a soft rhythm of breaths against his neck and a lean, strong arm slung across his waist. He glanced down, admiring the long pale fingers entwined with his own as he recognized the light skin, so different from his own golden brown.</p><p>Feeling pleasantly soft and heavy after the night before, he brought the joined hands to his mouth and gently pressed his lips to the milky knuckles. He found himself wondering if Suga always stayed the night after (a truly spectacular round of) sex, or if this was maybe a special case. He kind of hoped it was a special case, but before his thoughts could go further, the warm mass behind him stirred with a light chuckle.</p><p>Rough with sleep and maybe a little raw after last night, Suga’s voice trickled from the base of Daichi’s neck all the way down his spine like fresh honey. “An animal after midnight, but a romantic in the sunlight. You are something else aren’t you, Sawamura?”</p><p>“Excuse me for daydreaming about all the ways these fingers could be put to use,” was his murmured reply.</p><p>No need to share any soft thoughts just yet. After all, Suga had been messing with him for months, <em>and</em> gotten exactly what he wanted last night, so really the least Daichi could do was return the favor by messing with him for a morning.</p><p>“C’mon, now, shouldn’t you at least take a guy to dinner first?”</p><p>Daichi rolled over, propping himself up on an elbow to face Suga’s lazy smirk.</p><p>“Is that what you want?”</p><p>Hazel eyes still ringed with sleep blinked up at him. “What?”</p><p>He felt his own half-smile quirk up.</p><p>“Do you want me to take you to dinner?”</p><p>Seeing Suga gape and sputter a little was gratifying, and he was just patient, or sadistic, enough to let Suga continue to flounder until he managed to form words again. It wasn’t the same kind of satisfaction as how he’d rendered the other man speechless last night, but it certainly held its own kind of charm.</p><p>“I– Daichi– you don’t –”</p><p>“I know I don’t have to. That wasn’t the question. Suga, do you want to have dinner with me?”</p><p>A flush crept up Suga’s fair skin. “You’re like, really straightforward even outside of the bedroom, huh?” His voice hinted at amusement, but the flutter of uncertainty didn’t go unnoticed.</p><p>Flustered Suga was new, and Daichi while it wasn’t the sleep-sweet Suga he’d be hoping for, he rather liked this, too.</p><p>“Yes,” was his simple response. “See how easy that was? Now you try. One word answer – yes or no?”</p><p>“Yes,” Suga breathed out, looking a little awed and surprised.</p><p>“Good. What are you doing today? Do you have plans tonight?”</p><p>“I – yeah? I have class at eleven, two, and three, and I was going to watch a movie with Kenma tonight.”</p><p>“Kuroo can watch a movie with him. Be here before seven.”</p><p>He turned away, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to stand and stretch. He knew the view was good and was not disappointed at the wistful sigh he heard behind him.</p><p>Tugging a pair of sweats on, he looked back at the bed. Suga was still snuggled under the comforter, his eyes warm. There was something almost familiar in how the silver hair spread across Daichi’s pillow. He smiled softly and was rewarded with a responding grin that brightened the room further.</p><p>“Cute,” he murmured. “Take your time. I have nowhere to be.”</p><p>He offered Suga a little privacy as he closed the bedroom door. Padding to the small kitchen, he replayed their wake up over again. Maybe there was more to Sugawara than a sharp tongue and sexual appetite. He thought about the tone in which he had stuttered out ‘Daichi’, flustered and hopeful... maybe there was more that Suga wanted, too.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not long after that Suga joined him, wearing his rumpled sky blue T-shirt and briefs from yesterday with his jeans slung over his shoulder. Taking a spot on the stool at the counter, he blinked in surprise as a mug of coffee slid into his hands.</p><p>Daichi nodded to the center of the kitchen island, “Cream and sugar are out for you. Wasn’t sure how you take it.”</p><p>Suga added a healthy splash of cream and more sugar than Daichi was willing to acknowledge, but he couldn’t ignore the tingling heat of Suga’s gaze on the bare skin of his torso as he moved around the kitchen.</p><p>The only sound was a quiet clinking of a spoon against ceramic as Suga stirred his coffee before speaking again.</p><p>“So... what’s on the menu tonight?”</p><p>His voice sounded a little put-on, like he was trying for lightness. Daichi wondered if this is new, this ‘staying over, having coffee, making small talk’ thing. He certainly wasn’t the same swaggering boy from the last few months, nor was he the needy mess from last night. He was something new, something softer, and damn if that’s not attractive, too.</p><p>“My famous fried chicken – unless you’re a vegetarian?” The thought crossed his mind in horror; how the hell would he cook for a vegetarian? Thankfully Suga took pity and responded quickly with a wave of his hand.</p><p>“The way I eat meat should be a sin,” Suga put his elbows on the counter, leaning forward with a decidedly saucy look as his chin rested in his hands. “Actually, you should very well know that.”</p><p>Daichi’s responding grin was a little hungry, but he was saved from having to form words as Suga thought of something.</p><p>“Oh– should I bring anything?” He faltered for a moment, eyebrows coming together slightly, “Is that what.. Is that what dat– guests do?”</p><p>Taking a moment to consider and to ignore the way his heart pounded when Suga almost said ‘date’, Daichi opened the fridge and rummaged around for eggs, commenting what he hoped was casually over his shoulder.</p><p>“Sure, you can bring whatever brand of condoms you prefer if you don’t like the ones I have.”</p><p>The momentary silence felt thick until Daichi stood up and made eye contact with Suga again. “What?” He asked, a smug grin stretching across his face at the slight tinge of pink on Suga’s cheeks. “Do you not switch?”</p><p>Suga shook his head a little, silver strands falling into his eyes as he huffed out a small laugh. He didn’t say anything though, just looked Daichi up and down with a calculating gaze, like he was recalculating some algorithm.</p><p>Daichi moved to the island counter and leaned on the smooth surface, mimicking Suga’s head-in-hands posture. “You know, you’re awfully quiet this morning, and you weren’t nearly as bratty of a bottom as I thought you’d be.” He paused, his smile softening into something playful but sincere. “Suga, if you’re comfortable with it, I really would like to see you top.”</p><p>And it’s something in those words, that soft teasing tone, or the casual use of his nickname outside of the bedroom that finally unlocked the tension that had been twisted through Suga’s shoulders since he sat down. He breathed out quietly and wrapped his hands around his mug again, taking a sip without breaking Daichi’s gaze.</p><p>“Well,” his voice was coy, “I suppose if you’re making dinner, the least I can do is provide you with dessert.”</p><p>A flash of heat raced from Daichi’s throat to his toes at the implication. The urge to kiss the impish smile right off of Suga’s face struck him, but instinct told him not yet. If he did that, Suga would be bent over the kitchen counter and Daichi would be too spent for tonight. And he <em>really</em> wanted another night like last night.</p><p>“Sounds fair,” is all he said in reply, hoping he sounded more noncommittal than he felt.</p><p>Suga’s grin turned sharp, as if he could see the arousal coursing through Daichi’s blood. He stood then, draining his mug and putting it on the counter. His flippant tone did nothing to hide the matching desire in his eyes though. “Alright, Sawamura, as lovely as all of this domesticity is, I can’t stay. Some of us have to be good college students with classes and finals still to think about, not just when our next conquest is going to be.”</p><p>Daichi’s own gaze sharpened then, recognizing the resurgence of asshole Suga from their nights at the library. He watched Suga tug on his pants and gather his phone from the counter where Daichi had put it last night.</p><p>A lazy half-shrug matched the indolent smile on his face. “Yeah, well, if you see anyone like that, send them my way. I could use a decent influence.”</p><p>Scoffing, Suga straightened and sauntered to the door. Daichi followed with no real intention besides locking up behind the other man, but Suga turned suddenly, bracing against the frame of the doorway. His hazel eyes were grey in the dim lighting of the kitchen, and they raked over Daichi’s still half-naked body like hot coals. He slouched down, looking up into Daichi’s dark gaze with a flutter of his lashes.</p><p>“Sawamura, I’ve got everything you need.” His voice was half liquid fire and half cool promise. It was all Daichi could do to lean in and only press a kiss against soft pink lips, rather than carry Suga off to bed entirely.</p><p>As it was, the kiss deepened far too quickly, and Suga’s arms were wrapped around Daichi’s neck as his own hands slid under Suga’s shirt and around his waist. He’d always had a healthy sexual appetite, but he’d never felt so insatiable before. He only barely managed to pull back as Suga’s tongue swept across his own, and they each held on to each other, breathing a little harder than seemed strictly necessary after just a kiss.</p><p>“Daichi,” was the most he could get out. Suga looked at him questioningly and he panted out a laugh, smoothing one thumb over the mark under Suga’s left eye before explaining. “I literally fucked you to the point I saw stars last night, and I’m anticipating the same from you tonight. The least you could do is call me Daichi.”</p><p>Suga’s smile was almost shy, and he pecked one more kiss against Daichi’s mouth, brief and soft and nearly sweet. He ducked out of Daichi’s grip and opened the front door with a wink.</p><p>“See you tonight, Sawamura.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta Readers Who Save My Soul: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeartAW/pseuds/FireHeartAW"> My Fireheart </a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormydeen/pseuds/wormydeen"> Deeniebabie </a> , and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeks00/pseuds/meeks00"> Meeeeeeeeeeks </a> . </p><p>All I wanted was a little smutty story where Daichi and Suga did NOT fall in love on sight and yet .... here we are. Big sigh. But also THANK YOU for reading and feel free to come bask in more DaiSuga brainrot with me on Twitter at  <a href="https://twitter.com/ChaoticFriendly"> @ChaoticFriendly </a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>